


A Way Out

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk/Shay (Voltron) - Freeform, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Sure enough, when he unlocked his screen, there it was. A message from Lance.‘hey buddy. mind if i crash at your place?’





	A Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head. Mostly because I wanted to practice writing Hunk and have some Hunk/Shay. Also, I had to try my hand at Klangst, so...here we go.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!  
> My second Voltron work posted. I purposely didn't tag the ships under relationships because, although they are mentioned, they're not the focus. The focus is the friendship between Hunk and Lance. #legday

“So…what did you think?” Hunk asked, seemingly calm and collected, though his knees hadn't stopped bouncing since they’d sat down.

Shay lowered her fork, daintily resting her elbows on the table as a smile curved her lips. “You’ve outdone yourself once again, my love.”

Hunk released the breath he’d been holding and grinned. “Really? You mean it?” He paused, drawing his thick brows down. “You’re not just saying that, right?”

“Hunk,” Shay began with a giggle. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“No…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But you also knew how excited I was about tonight’s dinner and the new recipes I’ve been dying to try and-”

“And you executed them perfectly,” she finished for him. “Everything was delicious.”

His cheeks tinted and he nodded, looking down at his plate. “Thanks, Shay.”

“Now,” she picked up her wine glass and took a sip. “I believe you mentioned something about dessert?”

Hunk shot out of his chair, banging his knee on the underside of the table in his excitement. Shay’s eyes went wide with concern, but he waved a hand in dismissal. “I’m fine,” he promised. “Let me just... They should be chilled enough by now.” And, with that, he ran off toward the kitchen, eager for her to try his latest creation.

But just as he wrapped his fingers around the refrigerator door handle, a blinking light caught his attention. It was his cellphone, still connected to the charger. Both curiosity and apprehension arose in equal measurements. He silently prayed, ‘Not tonight.’

Sure enough, when he unlocked his screen, there it was. A message from Lance.

_‘hey buddy. mind if i crash at your place?’_

Hunk shifted his weight on the balls of his feet. Part of him wanted to firmly tell Lance ‘no.’ That he’d been preparing for his and Shay’s special evening for too long to kick her out so Lance could borrow his couch. Again.

But that part of him was small. Very small. And, despite knowing he was sabotaging his own date, he knew what he had to do.

“You were taking a while,” came Shay’s voice, suddenly very close. “Did you need any help?” She was leaning against the counter, her head cocked to the side. Then her gaze dropped to the phone in his hands. “Everything okay?”

Hunk swallowed. “It’s Lance.”

“Ah.” Shay moved forward, wrapping an arm around Hunk’s waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. “Is he all right?” Instead of answering, he just showed her the message. It was sent fifteen minutes earlier. “You should answer him.”

“Shay, I’m really sor-”

She turned, abruptly cutting him off with a kiss. “Don’t apologize,” she breathed against his lips. “Your friend needs you.”

“But-”

“You’re a good person, Hunk,” she whispered, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. “Your big heart is one of the many, many things I love about you.”

He flushed. “Th-Thanks.”

Shay chuckled and pulled back. “To be continued?” she asked, eyeing the refrigerator.

“Well…” Hunk quickly typed an affirmative reply before tossing his phone back onto the counter. “We can at least have dessert first.”

 

Lance arrived twenty minutes later, just as Hunk had finished washing the dinner dishes. Shay had already left, but made him promise her another romantic evening later in the week – a request he was all too eager to acquiesce.

Hunk opened the door on the second knock and winced. “Dude, you look like-”

“I know,” Lance interrupted, stepping into the apartment and tossing his overnight bag onto the chair in the living room. “I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Yeah.” Hunk frowned, but followed his best friend as he made his way into the kitchen. “Lance, what-” but the other was already rooting through his fridge, a bowl of risotto in one arm and a chicken leg in his free hand.

“Ffanks,” Lance mumbled around a mouthful of chicken.

Hunk chuckled and shook his head. “What’s going on? Keith isn’t feeding you?”

At that, the other froze and Hunk realized his mistake.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I-”

But Lance waved him off and hopped up onto the counter, continuing to munch on the chicken leg while digging through a drawer for a spoon for the risotto. “He’s just in one of his moods,” he finally replied, closing the drawer with his calf and stuffing his face.

Keith had been in one of his moods quite often lately. At least, that’s how Lance had reported it. Hunk had a feeling that it was more than that, but he didn’t want to pry. Even if that meant keeping his mouth shut while his best friend ate all his food and borrowed his couch.

After Lance demolished the leftovers, he thoughtfully brought the container over to the sink. He was just in the middle of rinsing it out when he looked to the side, noticing the wine glasses and plates in the dish drainer. Enough for two.

“Oh shit,” Lance groaned, throwing Hunk an apologetic look over his shoulder. “Shay was here?”

“Yeah,” Hunk began, but Lance continued.

“Dude, you should have just-”

“What?” He quirked a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Told you to sleep outside tonight?”

Lance frowned and looked away, turning the faucet off. “I’m sorry I interrupted your date night.”

Hunk couldn’t help the way his heart melted at that. Lance wasn’t selfish, after all. He only came to Hunk when he truly needed him and tonight… well, tonight must have been really bad.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hunk assured him. “We’re going to the opera in a couple weeks, so we’ve got that to look forward to.”

“The opera,” Lance repeated, shaking his head with a smile. “You two are so fancy.”

“We try,” Hunk replied and then moved closer, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “C’mon, I’ll get the ‘guest bed’ all set up.”

Hunk felt bad about not having a proper guest room, but Lance had never complained. In fact, he seemed to like sleeping on the couch, spouting out compliments like, ‘Yours is the most comfortable’ or ‘Tell Pidge where you bought yours’ and the like.

Of course, that had Hunk wondering just how often his best friend was sofa surfing. But, again, he didn’t ask. Lance was a big boy. He’d open up if and when he wanted to.

“Well, I’m going to hit the hay,” Hunk said. “You know where the bathroom is if you need it.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Lance said earnestly. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, man.” He hesitated for just a moment, but Lance beat him to it.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine in the morning.” He glanced up at him. “Goodnight, Hunk. Sweet dreams.”

Hunk snorted. “Sleep well.” And the last thing he saw before he stepped into his bedroom, was Lance waving over the back of the couch.

 

Later that night, when Hunk felt the urge to get just a little something from the kitchen, he found that Lance was not where he had left him. The television was on, but the sound was off, and the sheets were crumpled, but the couch was empty.

“Lance?” he called and then spotted the other, sitting on one of the bar stools by the counter, his arms around his legs and his knees tucked under his chin. “Lance, you okay?”

“What if he’s not fine in the morning?” he asked, voice so low that Hunk had to strain to hear him. “What if…” Lance swallowed, looking up with wet, red-rimmed eyes. “What if this is it?”

“Lance-”

“What if we’re over for good?” He bit at his lower lip, which was already red as though it had received similar abuse all night. “What if he’s finally done with me?”

Hunk sat down heavily on the other stool and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Listen, I don’t know what’s been going on between you two. But I know that running away to my place every time you have a fight isn’t going to fix anything.”

“Hunk, I-”

“I’m not saying you’re not welcome,” he interrupted. “Just so we’re clear.”

“Oh…okay.” Lance gave a little cough, his eyes downcast.

“But I think if you really want things to work, you need to stick around and face whatever it is.” Hunk removed his hand, unsure what to do with it and then finally let it come to rest on the counter top.

Lance was quiet, gaze still on the carpet, a crease in his brow. Then finally, “You’re right.”

Hunk blinked. “I am?” Then he shook his head. “I mean, yeah. I am. But…you think so?”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “We’re not getting anywhere with me bugging out every time we have an argument.” He paused, lips curling up in a suggestive smile. “Besides, his pout is super cute.”

“Lance…”

“And the makeup sex is out of this-”

“ _Lance_ ,” Hunk repeated, stuffing his fingers into his ears. “No details, please. Just…text Keith, get some sleep, and makeup-” Lance interrupted with a snort. “-in _whatever way_ you see fit tomorrow, okay?”

Lance nodded, hopping off of the stool and gently head-butting Hunk’s shoulder. “Thanks, man.”

Hunk smiled, glad he could do more than just be a way out for once. Then he cleared his throat. “Now, get some rest,” he ordered, leading the other back toward the couch.

“Yes, mom.” Lance snickered and Hunk threw the pillow he’d been fluffing at his face.

“Goodnight, Lance.”

“G’night, Big Guy.”

Hunk smiled to himself as he walked back to his bedroom. And it wasn't until the next morning that he realized he never did get that midnight snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk is the best and no one can argue with that. (I say this with Lance being my favorite)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
